Yeh Hai Mohabbatein
by Emily Singhaniya
Summary: Purvi loves Kavin a lot.. But Kavin hates her.. What is the reason behind this? To know the reason peep into the story..
1. Chapter 1

Here goes a Kevi story..

In CID bureau..

Purvi entered in the bureau and found it empty..

Purvi (mind): Shayad sab log kisi case me busy hai..

She went inside and saw Acp in his cabin.. She directly went inside the cabin and greeeted him..

Purvi: Inspector Purvi reporting on duty sir..

Acp(standing up): Ohh.. Welcome Purvi.. Tum aaj se? Tumhari reporting time toh kalse thi na?

Purvi: Haan sir.. Wo actually aap loho le sath kaam karne ka excitement muje aaj hi kheech laya.. If you dont mind mai aaj se kaam join kar sakti hu?

Acp: Haan haan kyi nhi.. Agar kaam karna hai toh lab se jakr Dr Salunkhe se case 1150 ki file lakr aana..

Purvi: Yes sir..

She turned to go but stopped at few steps..

Purvi (sheepishly): Sir.. Wo lab kaha hai?

Acp: Yaha se right turn fir left turn ka 2nd room..

Purvi: Thank u sir..

She went to the lab.. When she came back she saw many of he òfficers present there.. She happily entered inside..

Purvi: Inspector Purvi reporting on duty sir..

Everyone turned towards here confusingly..

Purvi: Mera joining kal se tha lekin mai aaj se join kr rhi hoon.. Thkde der pehle aayi thi tab aap log yaha nhi the.. Acp sir ne kaha ki lab se file lekr aane ke liye toh wohi gyi..

Shreya(interrupting her): Are koi baat nhi.. Humne explananation nhi maangi hai.. Welcome to CID Mumbai Purvi..

Purvi smiled..

Shreya: Mai Shreya..

They handshaked with each other.. Like this she handshaked with everyone.. She came in front of a person.. They both freezed seeing each other.. They both were looking at each other.. Many questions were arising on their minds.. Shreya sas them standing.. She came there..

Shreya: Ye hai Senior Inspector Kavin..

Purvi looked at her and then at Kavin..

Purvi (while forwarding her hand): Inspector Purvi..

Kavin looked at her and then at her hand.. He went away.. Purvi felt bad.. She somehow composed herself..

Shreya: Kavin sir aise hi hai.. Jabse mai yaha aai hu unhe kabhi haste khelte nhi dekha hai..

Purvi looked at Shreya and then at Kavin..

A/N: Done with this chapter.. Hope you all like it.. 


	2. Chapter 2

Purvi (mind):I know Kavin tum mujse naraz ho.. Tumhari ye narazgi bhi jayas hai.. I am sorry agar meri wajah se chot pahuchi ho.. Mai tumhe sab explain karna chahti hu.. Lekin tum sunne ko tayyar hi nhi ho.. Lekin ab nhi.. Ab tumhe mai mana kar ke hi rahungi..

She was about to follow Kavin when Shreya interrupted her..

Shreya: Ek case aaya hai.. Aco sir ne kaha hai tumhe usme involve karne.. Chalo..

Purvi nodded as ok.. She glanced at the door and went out..

Later in the night..

Kavin was going towards his car when Purvi came there.. Kavin ignored her and was about to start the car when Purvi held his arm..

Purvi: Kavin Pls ek baar meri baat sun lo.. I promise uske baad mai tumhe kuch nhi bolungi..

Kavin jerked his arm and sat in his car.. Purvi started knocking on his window pane..

Purvi: Kavin please ek baar meri baat sunlo..

But Kavin drove away..

Purvi: Bahot gusse me ho tum.. But mai itni jaldi haar nhi maan sakti..

Purvi went towards her home.. This was all witnessed by someone..

Purvi was sitting in her room thinking the first day she met with Kavin..

Flashback:

It was the first day of Purvi in St Xavier's college.. She entered in her classroom whem she collided with Kavin.. He protect her from falling down.. She looked at him.. He made het stand properly..

Kavin: Are u okay?

Purvi: Thank u..

Kavin left from the place withoutbsaying anything..

Purvi: Ajeeb insaan hai..

She went inside her classroom and sat with her friends.. During breaktime she told the incident to her friends..

Nancy: Uske baare me itna kyu soch rhi hai.. Rehne de na use.. Akad hoga use.. Senior jo hai..

Purvi: Tab bhi yaar.. Muje koi ignore nhi karta and usne mere Thank u ka bhi reply nhi dia.. How rude..

Dia: Acha chorna ye sab.. Chal kuch khaate hai bhukh laga hai..

Some days passed Purvi was very curious to know about Kavin.. Many a times she tried to talk with him but he ignored her.. She was very confused and angry with his behaviour...

Purvi: Yaar ke ladka kitna ajeeb hai.. Yaha par kitne ladke mujse baat karne ke liye tadapte hai and mai jisse baat karna chahti hu wo mujse baat hi nhi karta hai..

Dia laughed..

Dia: Ye tere bas ki baat nhi hai..

Purvi glared her..

Purvi: Mai usse uska pura biodata lekr hi rahungi..

Nancy: Aur agar nhi le pai toh?

Purvi: Jo tu bolegi mai wo karungi..

Dia: Sure?

Purvi: Pehli baat.. Aisa koi ladka nhi hai jisse mai baat krne ke liye itni tadapti thi.. Iss Kavin ko toh mai apne jaal me phasakar hi rahungi..

Nancy: Lekin tu karegi kya?

Purvi: Just wait and watch..

Flashback end:

Purvi's thought were disturbed by the company's call.. She drifted to sleep..

Many days passed Purvi always tried to talk with Kavin but Kavin used to ignore her.. One day late night at bureau everyone had went away except Kevi.. Kavin stood to go when Purvi came in front of him..

Purvi: Kavin please ek baar meri baat sunlo.

Kavin tried to move but Purvi held his hand..

Purvi: Kavin please ek baar..

Kavin freed himself and pushed her slightly.. Her hand got a scratch..

Purvi: Ahh..

Kavin went towards her and hekd her hand and started blowing air in it..

Kavin: I am sorry.. Jyaada jor se toh nhi laga?

Purvi(teary): I am sorry too Kavin..

With that Kavin came back to sense and stood up..

Purvi: Kavin please bas ek baar meri baat sunlo.. Uske baat tumhe muje jo saza deni hai de dena..

Kavin pinned her to the wall..

Kavin: Ab sunne ko kuch baki nhi hai Purvi.. Tumhari asliyat mere saamne usi din aa gyi thi jis din maine wo sab suna tha.. Bahot muskil se maine khud ko ab sambhala hai please ab muje dubara hurt mat karna.. Ek aur baat.. Mai tumhara senior hu aur tum meri junior.. So please call me sir not by my name..

Saying this he left her and went away..

Purvi sat down on the floor and cried again..

Kavin drove towards his house and sat down on the sofa.. Tears were continuously flowing through his eyes..

Kavin: Kyu Purvi kyu kis tumne aisa mere sath.. Pyaar karne laga tha tumse aur tumne kya kia? Dhoka dia tumne muje.. I hate you Puevi I hate you.. 


	3. Chapter 3

Purvi: Tumse Pehli baar jab mai coffee shop pe mili thi uss din muje nhi pta tha ki mai tumse pyaar karne lagi hoo..

Flashback:

Purvi was standing near the parking lot talking with her friends when she saw Kavin going towards his bike.. She winked her friends and went near him..

Purvi: Hii Kavin..

Kavin looked at her and sat on his bike..

Purvi: Are ye kaunsa tarika hua kisi ladki se baat karne ka.. Acha baat chor do.. Ek coffee pene chale? Please pleaseeee...

Purvi was looking very innocent with thise puppy eyes.. Kavin nodded as ok.. Purvi sat beside him and he drove her to the nearest coffee shop..

Both were sitting opposite to each other..

Kavin: Waiterr..

A waiter came there..

Kavin: One cold coffee.. Less suger more coffee.. (to Purvi) Tum?

Purvi was lost in him.. Kavin got confused..

Kavin: Purvi?

Purvi(coming to sense): Haan?

Kavin: Kya logi tum?

Purvi: Cappaccino..

Waiter: Aur kuch sir maam?

Kevi: Nhi..

Both looked at each other and turned their faces away..

Purvi: Tum kisi ladki se baat kyu nhi karte ho?

Kavin: Interested nhi hoon mai..

Purvi: Are aise kaise nhi ho?

Kavin looked at her confusely..

Purvi: I mean to say that jab koi tumse itne pyaar se baat karti ho toh fir tum baat kia karo.. Aise ignore mat kia karo.. Dusre ko acha nhi lagta hai..

Kavin: Apni baat kar rhi ho na?

Purvi nodded as yes..

Kavin smiled..

Purvi: Mere sath agar time spend karogena toh fir tumhari life set ho jaegi..

Kavin was just smiling hearing her talks.. Purvi was speaking non sense from past half and hour until their coffee came.. At last Purvi realised that she is the only one speaking continuously.. She slightly hit ber head..

Purvi: Mai bhi pagalo ki tarah tab se pakad pakad karne pe lagi tum bhi kuch bolo na..

Kavin: Mai thek hoon..

Purvi: Are aise kaise.. Tumhe pta hai jab mai school me thi na tab ek ladka tha..

She again started talking nonsense.. Kavin was just smiling and hearing her talks.. Kavin's phone rang.. He picked it up..

Kavin: Haan papa..

Kf: Kaha ho tum?

Kavin: Papa mai Purvi ke sath coffee peene aaya hoon..

Kf: Theek hai.. Tum zara bazaar se paneer lekar aana.. Aaj tumhari didi aa rhi hai.. Yaad haina?

Kavin: Haa papa yaad hai.. Mai lekr aa jaunga.. Ab mai rakhta hoon.. Bye..

Purvi: Tumne apne papa ko kyu bataya ki tum mere sath ho?

Kavin: Mai papa se jhooth nhi bolta.. Unse apni saari baatein share karta hoo...

Purvi: Wooww.. Nice..

Kavin: Ab mai chalta hoon.. bye..

Purvi: Are apna number toh dete jao..

Kavin: 983*******

Purvi: Theek hai.. Byee..

Kavin: Byee..

They both went away.. Purvi was walking when her friends came there..

Nancy: Plan kaha tak execute hua?

And they giggled..

Purvi: Abhi number exchange hua hai kuch din baad dil bhi exchange ho jaega..

And she too laughed..

Purvi: Lekin ek baat hai..

Dia: Kya?

Purvi: Kavin muje acha laga.. I mean that wo matlb kya bolu.. He is sweet.. Apne dad se kuch nhi chupata hai..

Nancy: Lagta hai koi uske pyaar me pad gya hai..

Nancy and Dia share a hii fii..

Purvi: Aisi baat nhi hai.. mai koi usse pyaar vyaar nhi karti..

Nancy: Acha..

And they laughed..

Purvi: I will show you..

And she went away..

Flashback ends:

Purvi: Bas ek baar muje explain karne ko Kavin mai fir sab theek kar dungi..

She felt a hand on her shoulder.. She was shocked to see the person..

Purvi: Pankaj tu.. tumm..

Pankaj: Kya hua Purvi tum aise kyu ro rhi?

Purvi(wiping her tears): Wohh aankh me kuch..

Pankaj: Chala gya tha.. Haina?

Purvi lowered her head..

Pankaj (sitting beside her): Dekho Purvi muje nhi pta tumhare aur Kavin sir ke beech me kya hua hai.. Lekin mai itna zarur kahunga ki Kavin sir dil ke bahot ache hai.. Agar tum ek baar unse baat karogi toh I am sure wo tumhari baat sunenge..

Purvi(crying): Wo meri baat sunne ko tayyar hi nhi hai..

Pankaj: Aaj tab mai unhe coffee shop me lekar aata hoon.. Tum bhi aa jana.. Waha par baith kar tum dono baat kar lena.. Thik hai..

Purvi: Agar wo baat nhi sune toh..

Pankaj: Sab sunenge.. Be positive yaar..

Purvi: Mera blood group B negative hai toh mai kaise positive reh sakti hoon..

Pankaj: Jyaada mat soch.. Ab chalo Abhijeet sir bula rhe hai..

Purvi stood up and went towards Abhijeet..

Later in the night at coffee shop..

Pankaj was waiting for Kavin to come.. Kavin came..

Kavin: Bolo Pankaj kisse milana hai tumhe?

Pankaj: Sir bas 5 minute rukiye woh aati hi hogi..

Kavin (suspiciously): Kaun aati hi hogi?

Pankaj: Sir meri friend.. Usse aapse kuch baat karna hai..

Purvi came silently and stood beside Pankaj.. Kavin was engrossed in his phone.. When he saw Purvi he got angry..

Kavin(angrily to Pankaj): Ye hai tumhari friend?

Purvi: Sir aap Pankaj ko kuch mat boliye mai aapse..

Kavin glared at both and went from there. Pankaj and Purvi followered him.. Pankaj ran a bit faster and held his hand..

Pankaj: Sir ek baar aap bas Purvi se mil lijiye.. I am sure aap dono ko beech jotno galat fehmi hai woh sab door ho jaegi.. Sir bas ek baar..

Kavin: Pankaj mera haath Choro..

Pankaj: Sir bas ek baar..

Kavin(angrily): Nhi sunna hai muje..

"Kavin" "Choro muje" "Kavin"

Kavin turned and looked some goons were holding Purvi and pushing her inside a van.. Kavin ran towards the car.. but before he could do anything the van disappear from his sight..

Pankaj (scared): Sir Purvi.. Use wo log lekr..

Kavin: Muje bhi dikhai de rha hai.. Acp sir ko inform karo pehle.. Tab tak him uss gaadi ka peecha karte hai.. Chalo...

A/N: Done with this chapter.. Hope you all like it..

Dear Shambhavi I dont have any problem if you review like that.. I like your plot and I will try to add your one in this story only if I get some idea about it..

Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews.. Thanks alot..


	4. Chapter 4

Kavin and Pankaj followed the van but on the mid way the van vanished.. Kavin banged the wheel strongly..

Pankaj: Sir shaant ho jaiye.. Kuch nhi hoga Purvi ko..

Just then Abhijeet called them..

Kavin: Haan sir kuch pta chala?

Abhijeet: Tumne jo van ka number dia hai woh abhi highway ki taraf ja rha hai.. Highway cross karne ke baad wo move nhi kar rha hai..

Kavin: Iska matlb ye ki highway ke aas pass hi Purvi ko rakha hai?

Abhi: Shayad..

Kavin: Sir hum log waha ja rhe hai.. Aap log bhi aa jaiye..

Abhi: Theek hai.. hum aate hai.. tum log jao..

Kavin traced the van and got Purvi's location.. They went inside quietly and saw Purvi tied on a chair.. Blood was oozing out from her mouth.. Kavin was feeling guilt on seeing her in such a condition.. He looked here and there and found 5 to 6 men.. He was about to step forward when he felt a gun on his head.. He turned and saw a person pointing gun on him.. Pankaj was in the hand of other men..

Person(to his goon): Maine kaha tha na ki laila ko pakdo Majnu apne aap chala aaega.. Dekho aa gya majnu..

Kavin(mind): Ye awaaz toh suni suni si lag rhi hai.. Kaha suna tha maine..(trying to remember) Kaha suna tha..

Person: Chal udhar chal..

Kavin walked to a corner with the person.. The person took him to a place.. Kavin was shocked to see the scenario.. A mandap was arranged..

Person (indicating his men): Laila ko lekar aao..

The men brought Purvi in front of Kavin.. Pankaj was tied with a pillar..

Kavin: Kaun ho tum aur chahte kya ho?

Person: Tumse shaadi karna chahti hoon..

Kavin and Pankaj were shocked..

Kavin: Kya bakwaas kar rhi ho..

Person: Mai bakwaas nhi kar rhi ho.. I truly Love you baby..

Kavin (mind): Baby? Ye kaun hai jo muje baby bula rha hai?

Kavin: Kaun ho tum?

Person: Humari shaadi ho jae.. Fir (blushing) humari suhaagraat ke time tumhe pta chal jaega ki mai kaun hu..

Kavin: Na mai tumse shaadi karunga na hi tumhare sath koi suhaagraat bitaunga..

Person: Baby tumhe karna padega.. Kyuki agar tum nhi karoge toh tumhari ye laila ka sar dhar se alag ho jaega..

A man kept a knife on Purvi's neck..

Kavin: Purvi ko chor do.. Woh meri koi laila nhi hai..

Person: Agar nhi hai toh marne toh use..

The man made a slight cut on her arm..

Kavin pushed the person and kicked the man and went near Purvi..

Kavin (trying to wake her up): Purvi.. Purvi utho..

Purvi slightly gained her sense and saw a worried Kavin in front of her.. She smiled..

Purvi: Kavin.. Muje muje pta tha tum muje bachane aaoge..

Before Kavin could say anything some men came and held Kavin tightly an dragged him to the mandap.. The person kept her gun on her head..

Purvi: Kaun ho tum aur muje aise kyu pakad rakha hai? Choro muje..

Person: Jyaada chapad chapad kia na toh bandook ki saari ki saari goli tere bheje me daal dungi..

Purvi(recognising the voice): Ye aawaz toh jaani pehchaani lag rhi haj.. (while looking at the person) Kaun ho tum? batao?

Person: Sab pta chal jaega lekin usse pehle mai apne baby ke sath shaadi karna chahti hoon..

And she moved towards Kavin..

Person: Chalo baby.. Hum dono shaadi karte hai..

Kavin (angrily): Mai tumse shaadi nhi karna chahta.. Mai tumhe jaanta tak nhi hoon..

Person: Baby koi baat nhi jaan pehchaan shaadi ke baad bhi toh ho sakti hai..

Kavin looked at Purvi.. Person noticed that..

Person: Ohb toh tum Purvi ke saamne mere se shaadi nhi karna chahte hai.. Thik hai.. Use maarne ke baad toh karoge na?

Kevi were shocked..

The person indicated her men to kill her. The men took out his gun and pointed towards Purvi..

Kavin: Purvi ko kuch mat karna.. Mai mai tayyar hoon shaadi ke liye..

Purvi shocked..

Purvi: Nhi Kavin.. Please aisa mat karna.. Mere liye tum apni zindagi barbaad mat karna.. Please Kavin..

Kavin(with hatred): Meri zindagi toh tumne pehle se hi barbaad kar rakhi hai..

Purvi(guilt): Kavin please aisa mat karo..

Person: Iss ladki ka muh band karo..(to Kavin) Mandap ready hai.. Shaadi kare?

Kavin looked at Purvi who was nodding her head as no.. Kavin stepped towards the mandap.. he sat down.. The person sat towards her.. The rituals started.. Kavin was continuously looking at Purvi.. Purvi's eyes were filled with tears.. She was continuously nodding her head as no.. Her mouth was covered with some cloth.. She couldn't speak..

Kavin was about to apply sindoor on the person's head when there was a gun shout.. Everyone looked towards the voice.. Kavin was happy to see Abhijeet and others.. He stood up immediately.. The person too stood up and looked here and there.. Her men were not present.. She indicated her leftover men to kill them.. She tried to ran fron their when Shreya held her.. Kavin went towards Purvi and opened her.. Purvi hugged him..

Purvi: Tum theek hona?

Kavin: Mai theek hu.. Aur tum?

Purvi nodded as yes..

Kavin: Lekin wo hai kaun?

Purvi: Pta nhi..

They separated and went towards Shreya.. Purvi lifted the mask of the person and was shocked to see her..

Kevi (together): DIA tum?

Dia (angrily): Haan mai..

Purvi(hateness): Kyu kia tumne aisa ? Bolo kyu kia?

Dia: Mai Kavin se bahot pyaar karti hoon.. Usse shaadi karne ke liye maine ye sab kia..

Kavin: Lekin mai tumse koi pyaar nhi karta.. Mai Purvi se pyaa.

He stopped as he realised what he was saying.. Purvi looked at him surprisingly..

Dia: Muje pta hai ye baat.. Isiliye toh maine tum dono ko alag karne ka plan socha tha aur mai kamayab bhi ho gyi.. Lekin iss ladki ne (Purvi) yaha Mumbai aakar saara plan chopat kar dia..

Purvi: Mai tumpe bharosa karti thi Dia aur tumne mere hi bharose ko tod dia..

Dia: Everything is fair in love and war.. 5 saal se Kavin ke pyaar me pagal thi mai.. Lekin tumhari ek galti ne mere aur mere pyaar ko thukra dia.. Iski saza tumhe zarur milegi.. Zarur milegi.. Aur saza tum bhugat bhi rahi ho..

And she laughed..

Shreya slapped her.. Dia smiled seeing something..

Dia: Bye bye Purvi.. Rest in peace..

Everyone became confused seeing her saying like that.. Before anyone could understand anything Kavin pushed Purvi aside and a bullet hit him.. He had seen a goon pointing a gun on Purvi.. Everyone were shocked to see that..

A/N: Done with this chapter.. Hope you all like it.. 


	5. Chapter 5

Without wasting any second Daya picked Kavin and took him to the nearby hospital.. Purvi was with him.. She was continuously crying.. The doctor took him inside.. Purvi was sitting on the bench.. Shreya kept her hand on her shoulder.. Purvi looked at her hugged her and cried more..

Purvi: Agar Kavin ko kuch ho gya toh mai apne aap ko kabhi maaf nhi kar paungi.. I love him..

Shreya: Sshh.. Kuch nhi hoga Kavin sir.. Himmat rakho.. Kuch nhi hoga..

Purvi was not abke to control her tears she was crying continuously..

Meanwhile doctor came.. Purvi saw him and rushed towards him..

Purvi: Dr.. Dr.. Kavin kavinn kaise hai?

Dr: Goli chukar nikli hai.. Humne goli nikal di hai.. Abhi woh behosh hai.. Thode der me hosh aa jaega.. Now excuse me..

And he went away..

Purvi sat on the bench and covered her face with her palm.. She was sobbing silently..

Shreya: Dekha Kavin sir theek hai abhi.. Thode hi der me hosh aa jaega unhe.. Ab roona band karo wrna Kavin ko bura lagega..

Purvi(still crying): Humesha mere wajah se hi Kavin ke sath galat hota aaya hai.. Humesha.. Aaj bhi dekho mere hi wajah se unhe goli lagi hai..

Shreya: Dekho Purvi muje nhi pta tumhare aur Kavin sir ka kya rishta hai but mai itna bol sakti hu ki agar shayad tum nhi hoti toh Kavin sir ki aaj ma..

Before Shreya could complete her sentence Purvi kept her hand on her mouth and indicated her not to say like that.. Shreya smiled and removed her hand..

Shreya: Acha nhi bolungi.. Lekin tum pehle rona band karo.. Thoda smile kar do..

Purvi smiled a bit.. Shreya patted her head..

The next morning a nurse came amd informed them that Kavin has gained his sense back.. Purvi was about to enter inside when she heard a crying voice..

"Muje papa se milna hai.. Papa theek toh haina?"

Purvi turned back and saw a kid of 5 years along with a nanny crying loudly.. Purvi stopped in her position..

Nanny (to Shreya): Kavin sir kaha hai?

Shreya indicated her towards the door..

Nanny smiled and took the kid and went to the door.. Nanny looked at Purvi.. Purvi was confused to see the kid as well as nanny.. She moved sideways and let nanny enter the room..

The kid saw Kavin and ran towards him and hugged him tightly..

Kid: Papa aap theek toh ho na? Aapko laga toh nhi na?

Kavin (smiling/making her sit near him): Nhi mera bacha.. Mai bilkul theek hu.. Lekin aap yaha kyu aai? Aap toh picnic ja rhi thi na?

Kittu: Nhi papa.. Naani ne bataya ki aapko chot lagi hai toh mai aapke pass aa gyi..

Kavin looked at the nanny..

Nanny: Kittu baar baar tumhare baare me bol rhi thi toh maine use aapke baare me bataya.. Toh wo zidd karne lagi aapse milna hai.. Toh mai use yaha lekr aa gyi..

Kavin: Koi baat nhi..(to kittu) Aapne naani ko tang kia?

Kittu: Mai good girl hu.. Maine tang nhi kia..

Kavin smiled and kissed her on her cheek.. Kittu too kissed him on his cheek..

All this was witnessed by Purvi.. Purvi was literally shocked seeing the scenario.. Had Kavin moved on in his life? He has married and has a girl..

Purvi looked at Kavin and then at the girl.. Kavin looked at her.. He could see tears swelling up in her eyes.. Before he could say anything Purvi ran from there crying silently..

Kavin(calling her): Purvi ruko..

Before he could say that Purvi has left from there..

Kittu: Kaun thi wo papa?

Kavin (still looking outside): Koii nhii.. Meri dost hai wo..

Kittu (making pout): Aapki dost aa gyi toh aap muje bhul gye..

Kavin: Nahi beta.. Mai aapko nhi bhula..(to Nanny) Aap ise lekr jaiye...(to Kittu) Beta aap abhi ghar jao..

Kittu kissed him on his cheek and went from there.. After Kittu left the place Shreya and Daya entered inside..

Daya: Kaise ho tum?

Kavin(looking outside): Abhi theek hu sir..

Shreya: Kittu chali gyi hai sir..

Kavin (immediately): Nhi Shreya.. Mai use nhi dhund rha..

Shreya: Toh fir kise dhund rhe ho?

Kavin (immediately): Purvi..

Dareya: Kya?

Kavin realised what he said..

Kavin: Mai woh bas.. Wo..(lying) Woh Purvi theek toh haina?

Shreya: Haan woh theek hai.. Lekin ek baar samajh me nhi aayi..

Kavin(looking at her): Kaunsi baat?

Shreya: Aap Purvi se abhi bhi pyaar karte hai?

Kavin looked at her and then lowered his head..

Daya: Tumhare aur Purvi ke beech kya hua hai Kavin?

Kavin: Mai aur Purvi ek sath college me padhte the.. Wo meri ek saal junior thi.. Mai college ke time se bahot shaant raha karta tha.. Fir Purvi mili..

He narrated how he met her first and then how he fell in love with her..

Shreya: Agar aap dono itna pyaar karte the ek dusre se toh fir aap alag kyu hue?

Kavin (smiling): Pyaar sirf one sided that..

Daya: Matlb?

Kavin: Pyaar se maine usse kia tha usne mujse sirf apne pyaar ka natak kia tha..

Shreya: Mai kuch samjhi nhi..

Kavin: Ye baat mere college je last year ki hai..

Flashback:

Both Kevi have started to develop feelings for each other.. They both started to enjoy each other's company.. In their free time they used to meet at random places.. Kavin decided to tell Purvi about his feelings because he was also sure that Purvi loves him.. He bought a diamond ring for her and called her to meet him at sharp 7 o'clock in Blue resort.. Purvi was also excited because somewhere she got an idea that maybe he will propose her.. Kavin bought a dress for and decided to give her the dress and tell her to wear it tonight.. He drove towards her house.. He rang the bell but no one responded.. He went to the garden and saw Purvi and her friends sitting and gossiping.. He smiled and moved close to her..

Dia: Maine suna hai Kavin aaj tuje propose karne wala hai aur tuje hotel Blue resort me bulaya hai..

Purvi(slightly blushing): Haan usne muje dinner ke liye bulaya hai..

Nancy: Kahi tu usse pyaar toh nhi karne lagi hai?

Before Purvi could say anything Dia interrupted her..

Dia: Are nhi nhi Nancy.. Purvi thode hi na pyaar kar sakti hai uss gadhe se..

Purvi(angrily): Woh koi gadha nhi haj samjhi tum..

Dia: Are mai toh mazaak kar rhi thi.. Tu serious kyu ho rhi hai?

Nancy: Aur waise bhi tu tob bas natak kar rhi thi usse pyaar ka..

Dia: Haan wohi toh.. Mere pass ek plan hai usse badla lene ka.. Aaj wo tuje propose karega toh tu usse ek chata laga dena..

Purvi: Ye tu kya bol rhi hai?

Dia: Sahi bol rhi hun.. Agar tu bhul gyi hai yoh mai tuje yaad dila du ki ye sab humara plan tha use teri taraf attract karne ka.. Aur woh tune kar dia toh ab use bye bye bol de.. Simple..

Suddenly they heard a dropping noise.. They turned back and saw Kavin standing with a shocked expression.. Purvi was shocked to see Kavin there..

Purvi (shocked): Kavin tu.. tum yaha?

Kavin went from there.. Purvi ran after him..

Purvi: Kavinn meri baat suno..

Kavin jerked her hand..

Kavin (tears): I hate you Purvi.. I hate you.. Aajse tumhara aur mera jo bhi rishta tha sab khatam hua.. I hate you Purvi.. Good bye..

And he went away..

Flashback ends::

Kavin (still in tears): Maine usse pyaar kia aur usne muje dhoka dia.. I hate her..

A/N: Done with this chapter.. Hope you all like it..

Dear Sambhavi.. I am familiar with the surname Chaturvedi.. Sorry if u got hurt by me on taking the surname Chaturvedi.. Sorry.. 


	6. Chapter 6

Purvi was very shocked when she came to know that Kavin has a child.. She was crying continuously..

Purvi: Kyu Kavin kyu kia tumne aisa? Kya tumhe mujh par bharosa nhi tha? Kya mera pyaar tumhare liye sacha nhi tha? Kya tumhe mere alawa kisi aur se pyaar ho gya? Kyu Kavin? Kyu?

She looked at a teddy and threw it down harshly.. Her gaze fell on a photo frame in which she was kissing Kavin.. She picked it up and hugged it tightly..

Purvi: I really love you Kavin.. I really do.. (wiping her tears) I am sorry Kavin shayad mai hi tumhare aur tumhare family ke beech aa rhi hoon.. I am really sorry.. Mai tumse pyaar karti thi karti hoon aur humesha karti rahungi bhale hi tum mujse pyaar na karo..

And she kissed the photo frame..

Inside the hospital..

Kavin was sitting on the bed thinking about Purvi..

Kavin (mind): Tumne muje dhoka dia tha Purvi.. Dhoka.. Tumhare iss dhoke ne mujse mera sab kuch cheen lia.. Mai tumhe iske liye kabhi maaf nhi karunga.. Kabhi bhi nhi.. Tum kitni gandi ho na? Tumhare wajah se mai aaj yaha hospital me hu aur tum mujse ek baar bhi milne nhi aayi.. Yahi nhi tumne mujse mera haal tak nhi pucha.. Tum puchogi bhi kyu? Tumne toh bas sab ek khel samajh rakha hai. Bas ek khel..

A tear drop fell from his eyes..

At evening Purvi came to meet Kavin.. Shreya and Daya were sitting outside the bench.. Shreya saw her and looked at Daya.. Shreya stood up and went near Purvi..

Shreya: Kyu aayi ho tum yaha?

Purvi(shocked): Ye tum kya bol rhi ho Shreya?

Shreya: Mai sahi bol rhi hu.. Tumhare wajah se Kavin sir ki yeh halat hui hai.. Yahi dekhne aayi ho na ki wo theek hai ki nhi?

Purvi(in tears): Aisa kyu bol rhi ho tum Shreya? Mai Kavin se pyaar..

Shreya (cutting her): Koi pyaar nhi karti ho tum Kavin sir se.. Tum unki zindagi me kyu aayi ho? Woh toh apni zindagi me aage badh chuke hai tum bhi aage badh lo..

Purvi(in tears): Mai bas ek baar Kavin se milna chahti hoon..

Shreya: Koi zarurat nhi hai Kavin se milne ki..

Daya (interrupting them): Shreya ek baar Purvi ko usse milne do..

Shreya: Par Daya..

Daya assured her with his eyes..

Shreya: Theek hai ja sakti ho andar par t minute se jyaada nhi..

Purvi nodded and went inside the room.. She saw Kavin sleeping.. She sat near a tool and looked at Kavin..

Purvi(mind): Kya sach me mere wajah se tumhari aaj yeh halat hui hai Kavin? Bolo na Kavin kya mai sach me itni buri hu ki mere sath rehne me tumhe takleef hogi? Shayad mere nasib me pyaar hai ki nhi.. Jab tumse pyaar hua tha tab tumhe nhi hua aur jab tumhe hua toh bas ek galti ke wajah se tum mujse door chale gye.. I am really sorry Kavin.. i am really sorry.. Mai tumhe kabhi bhi chot nhi pahuchana chahti thi..Mai tumhe chod ke humesha humesha ke liye chali jaungi..

She kissed his forhead and went from there crying.. Shreya felt bad for her..

Shreya (to Daya): Kya Purvi Kavin sir se sach me pyaar karti hai?

Daya (smiling): Muje toh lagta hai dono ek dusre se pyaar karte hai.. Par Kavin shayad Kittu ki wajah se apna feelings of ignore karta hai.. But dont worry jo hota hai acha hi hota hai.. Agar unke kismat me ek hona likha hai toh fir wo log definitely ek honge.. Koi bhi unhe alag nhi kar sakta..

Shreya smile and looked at Kavin who was sleeping peacefully..

After a week or so Kavin became well and fine.. His hatred towards Purvi was increasing day by day.. He was cursing her more because he was thinking that Purvi never came to meet him.. He was angry upon her..

It was the first of Kavin's joining after his injury.. Everyone welcomed him with a pleasant smile.. Purvi too came forward to congratulate him but he ignored him and went towards his desk.. Purvi felt bad.. But she controlled her emotion and went to her desk doing her work..

Acp ordered them to go together to the crime scene..

Kavin: Sir aap Pankaj ya Nikhil ko bol dijiye iske sath jaane ke liye..

Acp: Tumhe problem hai Purvi se?

Both looked at each other..

Purvi: Sir muje problem hai.. Aap kisi aur ko..

Acp (sternly): Maine tum dono ko kaha hai toh tumhe hi jana hai.. Is that clear?

Both nodded as yes..

Both were sitting silently in the car.. Kavin was driving while Purvi was sitting beside him sometime glancing at him...

Purvi(breaking the silence): Kavinn..

Kavin (sternly): Sir..

Purvi(realising her mistake): Kavin sir..

Again he was silent..

Purvi: Sir ek baar meri baat sun lijiye.. Uske baad mai aapki zindagi se door chali jaungi..

No response..

Purvi held his arm.. Kavin jerked her and increased the car's speed..

Purvi: Kavin sir please bas ek baar..

Kavin stopped the car and banged its wheel..

Kavin: Please Purvi baar baar ek hi baat bolne se muje tum mana nhi logi.. Maine tumse pehle bhi kaha hai aur ab bhi bol rha hoon ki muje tumhari baat sunne me koi interest nhi hai.. So please kya hum iss case me concentrate kare?

Purvi looked at him and whispered "Sorry".. She was actually trying to control her tears which were coming..

They reached the crime scene amd investigated it without any further talks except related to the case..

Some days later Kevi were working in the bureau.. Except Acp rest were gone to the crime scene.. Kavin was engrossed in his work when he heard a falling sound.. He looked at the direction and was shocked to see Purvi unconscious and lying on the floor.. He was confused..Kavin rushed towards her patting her cheeks..

Kavin: Purvi.. Purvi utho.. Purvi kya hua?

Acp also came there hearing the sound.. He was also confused to see her in that state.

Acp: Kya hua Purvi ko?

Kavin: Pta nhi sir.. Mai toh kaam kar rha tha.. Achanak kisi ke girne ki awaaj aayi.. dekha toh Purvi thi..

Acp: Ek kaam karo use hospital lekr jao..

Kavin nodded picked her up in bridal style and took her to the nearest city hospital.. He was sitting on tjmhe bench frequently looking at the door.. A doctor came there..

Kavin: Purvi kaisi hai? Wo theek toh haina?

Dr: Aap Miss Purvi ke kya lagte hai?

Kavin: Mai uska friend hu..

Dr: Aap mere sath mere cabin me chaliye.. Kuch important baat karna hai..

Kavin: Dr kuch serious matter hai kya?

Dr: Aap aaiye mai batati hu..

Later Kavin was seated in front of the doctor..

Kavin: Bataiye na dr Purvi ko kya hua hai?

Dr: Dekhiye Mr Kavin.. Mai jo ab aapko batane wali hu use dhyan se suniyega.. Miss Purvi ko brain tumour hai... 2nd stage.. Hume unka treatment jald se jald karna padega isse pehle ki unhe kuch ho jae..

Kavin was shocked to hear that..

A/N: Done with this chapter.. Hope you all like it..

Is the story going boring? I am getting very less review in this story.. If you think the story isnt good please let me know.. Thank u.. 


	7. Chapter 7

Kavin was shocked to know that Purvi is suffering from brain tumour..

Kavin: Dr kya aap sach keh rhi hai?

Dr: Ji haan..

Kavin: Kya Purvi ko pta hai iske baare me?

Dr: Haan.. kuch din pehele wo yaha aayi admit hui thi toh unke checkup se pta chala ki unhe tumour.. Humne unhe bataya bhi hai ki wo apna jald se jald ilaaj karwa le lekin wo humesha mana kar deti hai..

Kavin was confused..

Kavin: Lekin kyu?

Dr: Ye toh pta nhi.. Bas Purvi itna bol rhi thi ki use kisi ko sachai batani hai jab tak wo uss unsaan ko sachai na bta de apna ilaaj aur dawaiyaan bhi nhi khaengi.. Dawaiyaan na khaane ke wajah se hi wo behosh ho gyi thi..

Kavin: Kaisi sachai dr?

Dr: Yeh toh mai nhi janti.. Aap please Purvi ko manaiye ki wo apna jald se jald ilaaj karwa de..

Kavin nodded as yes and stood up.. He was shocked as well as angry as well as confused hearing all this things..

Kavin(mind): Purvi itni irresponsible kaise ho sakti hai.. Ek sachai ki wajah se wo apne aap ko maut ke kareeb la rhi hai.. Kyu kar rhi hai woh? (Something striked him) Ohh acha toh ab samjha.. Ye sab muje firse ullu banane ke liye ho rha hai.. Dr bhi mili hui hai usse.. I hate you Purvi I hate for this..

Suddenly he collided with a person.. He looked at the person and was shocked..

Kavin: Na..n..cy..

Nancy(surprised): Are Kavin tum yaha? Kaise ho?

Kavin(hurt): Tum logo ke dhoke ke wajah se mai kaise reh sakta hoon?

He turned to go..

Nancy: Matlab tumhe abhi tak sachai nhi pta chali?

Kavin(freeing himself): Muje koi sachai nhi sunni hai..

Nancy: Itne saalo baad mile hai kya ek cup coffee pii sakte hai?

Kavin: Muje late ho rha hai..

Nancy: 10 minute se jyaada nhi lungi.. Please..

Kavin averted his gaze..

Nancy: Mere liye na sahi(while keeping her hand on her belly)mere hone wale bache ke liye hi chal lo?

Kavin looked at her..

Nancy: Please?

Kavin: 10 minute se jyaada nhi rukunga..

Nancy smiled..

Later they both were sitting in the cafeteria..

Kavin: Bolo kya bolna hai..

Nancy: Kavinn Purvi tumse sach me bahot pyaar karti hai..

Kavin: Yahi bolne ke liye bulaya tha?(standing up) Mai chalta hoon..

Nancy: Tumne 10 minutes die the abhi tak 2 minute bhi nhi hua hai?

Unwillingly he sat down..

Kavin: Purvi ke baare me muje kuch nhi sunna hai..

Nancy: Mai Purvi me baare me nhi bolungi..

Kavin nodded as ok..

Nancy: Tumhe wo time yaad hai jab tum hum logo se mile the 7 saal pehle college me?

Kavin(with extreme hateness): Wo pal kaiss bhuk sakta hoon.. Wo pal mere zindagi ke sabse bure pal the jab maine tumhari dost se pyaar kia tha.. Pyaar sirf maine kia tha aur tumhari dost ne sirf aur sirf dhoka..

Nancy: Purvi bhi tumse pyaar krne lagi thi lekin Dia ki wajah se wo tumhe kuch nhi bol paayi.. Dia ne use shart de rakhi thi ki woh tumhe apne pyaar ke jaal me phasaye.. Purvi ne aisa kia lekin badkismati dekho woh khud tumse pyaar karne lagi.. Purvi ko jab ye realise hua toh Dia ne use woh shart yaad dila di toh wo pehle darr gyi.. Use laga ki agar tumhe shart ke baare me pta chalega toh tum gussa hoge.. Aur wohi hua.. Purvi tumhe samjhane ke liye gyi lekin tumne uski ek bhi baat nhi suni..

Kavin: Ek baat batao.. Purvi me jagaj agar maine ye kia hota toh?

Nancy: Purvi ki jagah agar tum uss waqt jsse pyaar karne lagte toh?

Kavin didnt said anything..

Nancy: Tumhare jaane ke baad Purvi bahot upset thi.. Phir jab use pta chala ki Dia ne jaan bujhkar tumhare saamne wo shart wali baat boli toh usse gussa aa gua.. Dono me bahot jhagda hua..Purvi ko jaise taise mai bahar lekr gyi.. Dia ke pass aayi toh maine bhi hsse wohi pucha.. Hum dono me fir jhagda ho gya aur Isi jhagde me Dia ne bol dia ki wo tumse pyaar karti hai.. Ye sunkar mai puri shock ho gyi thi..

After a pause..

Nancy: Dia ne kaha ki woh sab usne apne plan ke hisab se kia tha ki tum Purvi ke upar bahot gussa ho jaoge aur tum isse dur chalejaoge..

Kavin: Matlab ye sab Dia ne?

Nancy: Haan ye sab Dia ne hi kia tha.. Meri baat mano ek baar tum Purvi se baat kar lo...

Nancy (while looking at her watch): Tumhare 10 minute bhi ho gye..

Kavin looked at his watch amd realised that 10 minutes had gone..

Nancy: Ab muje chalna chahiye.. Bye..

Nancy went away..

Kavin(mind): Kya sach me Purvi mujse pyaar karti thi? Aur ye sab Dia ke wajah se hua?

He remembered how many times Purvi told him to liste to her but he always refused.. He was feeling guilty.. He made up his mind and went to meet her.. He sat beside her and saw her sleeping peacefully..

Kavin (mind): Agar tumhe ye pta tha ki tumhe brain tumour hai toh fir tumne muje bataya kyu nhi?

Kavin (heart): Tune use ek baar bhi bolne ka moka dia?

Kavin (mind): Bhale hi maine moka nhi dia lekin wo muje bta toh sakti thi ek baar..

Kavin (heart): Kiss haq se? Woh itni selfish nhi hai ki apne problem se tuje apne pass rakhe.. Agar use karna hota toh woh aisa kabka kar chuki hoti..

Kavin was frustrated with all the thoughts going in his mind and heart..

Purvi slowly opened her eyes.. She was shocked + confused seeing herself like that.. She immediately stood up..

Purvi: Mai mai yaha kaise? Mai toh bureau me?

Kavin: Tum behosh ho gyi toh isliye tumhe yaha lekr aaya hoon..

Purvi: Behosh?(mind) Kahi Kavin ko pta toh nhi chal gya mere tumour ke baare me?

She looked at him deeply..

Kavin: Aise kya dekh rhi ho?

Purvi nodded as nothing..

Purvi(mind): Puchu ki nhi? Agar dr ne nhi bataya hoga toh fir ise pta chal jaega.. Lekin agar bata dia hoga toh tab problem ho jaegi..

Kavin: Kya soch rhi ho?

Purvi(hesitatingly): Dr dr ne kuch kaha kya tumse?

Kavin(mind): Agar Purvi ne muje nhi bataya ya kisi aur ko bhi nhi bataya toh zarur wo ye baat chupana chahti hogi..

Purvi(snapping her fingers): Kaha kho gye? Kuch puch rhi thi mai?

Kavin: Kahi nhi.. Dr ne aisa kuch nhi kaha.. Bas kaha ki weakness ki wajah se tum behosh hui ho..

Purvi(relieving): Thank god..

Kavin: Kyu?

Purvi: Kuch kuch nhi..

Both were silent.. Kavin was staring at her while she was playing with her hand.. She looked at Kavin.. Kavin turned his gaze..

Purvi(breaking silence): I think tumhe ab jana chahiye.. (with hurt tone) Tumhari wife aur beti tumhara wait kar rhi hongi..

Kavin looked at her.. He stood up and smiled..

Kavin: Thank u muje yaad dilane ke liye.. Ab muje chalna chahiye..

He stopped at the entrance of the door..

Kavin: Kittu ki maa ab uss duniya me nhi hai.. Meri abhi tak shaadi bhi nhi hui hai..

Saying this he went away leaving Purvi in a confusion state..

A/N: Done with this chapter.. Hope you all like it..  



	8. Chapter 8

Purvi was confused by Kavin's words..

Purvi(mind): Ye Kavin ne aisa kyu kaha ki uski shaadi nhi hui hai aur Kittu ki maa ab iss duniya me nhi hai? Agar aisa hai toh fir Kittu hai kaun? Muje pta lagana padega..

After Purvi got discharged she decided to go to Kavin's house to find out the truth.. She was about to ring the bell when she heard some giggling sound from the backyard.. She went there.. She saw Kavin and Kittu playing dotchball.. She smiled seeing Kavin happy..

Purvi(mind): Kitne dino baad Kavin ko itna khush dekh rhi hoon.. Shayad mere naseeb me Kavin ki khusi thi hi nhi.. Isliye toh mere sath use humesha dukh hi mila hai.. Muje shayad yaha se humesha humesha ke liye chale jana chahiye kyuki shayad mere chale jane se Kavin ki khusi barkarar rahe..

Purvi (pain): Aahhh...

She touched her forhead.. It has swollen.. She looked in front and realised that the ball had hitten her forhead.. Kavin and Kittu rushed towards her..

Kavin: Are Purvi Tum yaha?(while touching her forhead) Theek toh hona tum? Jyaada jor se toh nhi laga?

Purvi looked at him continuously..

Kavin (shaking her): Kya hua? Tabiyat theek toh haina?

Purvi: Haan mai theek hu..

She touched her forhead and saw blood in her hand.. Kavin got worried..

Kavin: Andar chalo.. Tumhari dressing kar deta hoon..

Purvi: Nhi.. Mai theek hu..(while looking at Kittu) Shayad maine tum dono ko disturb kar dia hai.. Muje chalna chahiye..

Kittu: Nhi nhi aunty.. Aapko meri wajah se chot lagi hai.. Aap andar chaliye aur patti laga dijiye...

Kavin: Chalo na Purvi.. Please..

Purvi smiled.. Kavin took her to his room.. Kittu was also present there.. Kavin started dressing her.. Purvi was looking lost.. Kavin felt something suspicious..

Kavin(to Kittu): Beta aap ek kaam karo aap apna homework complete kar lo fir hum log khelenge.. Ok..

Kittu nodded and gave a sweet smile to both Kevi and went from there.. Now Kevi were alone..

Kavin: Kuch kehna hai?

Purvi nodded as nothing and then lowered her head..

Kavin: Agar kuch kehna hai toh bol sakti ho.. Kittu bhi nhi hai abhi.. Muje pta tha tum kittu ki samne kuch nhi bol paogi isliye maine use bhej dia.. Ab bol sakti ho..

Purvi (whispering): Kittu kaun hai?

Kavin: Kya kaha tumne?

Purvi(looking at him): Kittu.. Kittu kaun hai?

Kavin looked at her..

Kavin: Tumhe usse kya karna hai?

Purvi: Please Kavin batao na.. Please..

Kavin stood up and went near the window..

Kavin: Kittu meri dii ki beti hai..

Purvi was shocked to hear that.. She went near him and made him look at her..

Purvi(scaredly): Ky.. Kya? Kittu.. Anita dii ki beti.. Anita dii kaha hai ab?

Kavin(looking directly in her eyes): Tumhare ek natak ne mere pure pariwaar ko mere se dur kar dia..(holding her arms tightly) Tumhari wajah se Kittu ki maa ab iss duniya me nhi hai.. Tumhari wajah se meri dii chal basi.. Tumhari wajah se mere dad muje chor ke chale gye.. Sirf aur sirf tumhari wajah se..

He pushed her aside.. Purvi was shocked to hear that..

Purvi(holding his arm): Tum tum juth bol rhe ho na.. Bolo na Kavin.. tum tum juth bol rhe ho na..

Kavin (pinning her to the wall): Haan haan he sab sach hai. Tumhari wajah se meri zindagi barbaad ho gyi hai.. Sirf aur sirf tumhari wajah se.. I hate you Purvi.. I hate you..

Saying this he left her and went from there..

Purvi was shocked.. She was crying continuously.. She was not able to understand what Kavin said was really true..

Purvi(mind): Ye sab kya hua bhagwaan.. Mere wajah se masoom Kittu ki life kharab ho gyi.. Kyu kia aisa aapne? Shayad isi ki saza muje bhi mil rhi hai.. Maine pehle hi soch lia tha ki jab tak mai Kavin ko sach nhi bata deti tab tak mai apna cancer ka ilaaj nhi karwaungi.. Ab muje maut bhi aa jae toh koi problem nhi hai.. Mere wajah se kitno ko dukh mila hai.. Maut bhi mere liye iam hai..(wiping her tears) Ab mai yaha nhi rahungi.. Kavin hi mere mohabbat hai.. Aur jab Kavin hi mujse nafrat karta hai toh muje jeene ka koi haq nhi hai.. Mai yaha se humesha humesha ke liye chali jaungi.. Haan yahi sahi hoga..

She gathered some courage and left his house.. Kavin was seeing her going away.. He wiped his tears and turned to go when he saw Kittu..

Kavin(bending to her level): Kya hua beta?

Kittu: Papa woh aunty kyu aayi thi?

Kavin (mind): Mai tumhe kya batau Beta ki Purvi yaha kyu aayi thi.. Mere andar itni himmat nhi hai ki mai tumhe ye sach bta saku ki mai Purvi se pyaar karta hoon.. Mai selfish hu Kittu bahot selfish.. Tumhari khusi ke liye maine Purvi ko dukhi kar dia..

Kittu: Kya hua papa?

Kavin: Kuch nhi beta.. Chalo andar..

Some days passed.. Purvi stopped talking to everyone especially to Kavin.. She started ignoring him.. Kavin has noticed her this change.. One day a case was reported where many girls were kidnapped and killed from a club.. Acp has ordered Kevi to go there and find some clue.. They both nodded..

Inside the club..

Purvi was wearing a min skirt and a tank top with hairs tied tightly in a ponytail.. She was sitting in a stool sipping her soft drink.. A man came there and asked her for a dance.. Purvi looked at Kavin and then nodded as yes and went to the dance floor..

Here Kavin was getting jealous and angry seeing her dancing seductively with someone else.. He ordered for some soft drink but instead of soft drink he drank 2 to 3 glasses of vodka.. He was totally drunk by now.. Purvi got scared seeing him drinking more peg.. She hurriedly excused herself and informed about the situation to Abhijeet..

Abhijeeta and Pankaj came and caught the main criminal..

Abhijeet: Pankaj tum ek kaam karo Pyrvi aur Kavin ko unke ghar drop kar do aur mai usse lekr bureau jata hoon..

Pankaj: Theek hai sir..

Purvi and Pankaj made Kavin sit on the back and they drove towards their destination.. Pankaj took a left turn..

Purvi: Pankaj kya kittu ghar par hai?

Pankaj: Shayad hai..

Purvi: Agar hum Kavin sir ko iss halat me ghar me lekr jae toh fir problem ho sakti hai..

Pankaj: Haan ye toh sahi kaha tumne..

Purvi: Ek kaam karo Kavin ko mere ghar lelr Chalo..

Pankaj: Are you sure?

Purvi: Haan..

With the help of Pankaj Purvi made Kavin lie on the bed.. After Pankaj left Purvi went near Kavin and removed his shoes and tie.. She turned to go when he held her wrist.. Purvi turned and looked at him.. He was looking at her.. He stood up and cupped her face..

Kavin: Tum mujse pyaar nhi karti ho na?

Purvi(trying to make him sit back): Kavin tumhe so jana chahiye.. Leto.. Chalo..

Kavin (not willing to lay): Bolo na karti ho ya nhi?

Purvi: Mai tumse bahot pyaar karti hoon.. Apne aap se bhi jyaada..

Kavin: Tum juth bol rhi ho.. Agar karti toh club me mere sath dance krti uss aadmi ke sath nhi..

Purvi(making him lay down): Tumhe so jana chahiye..

Kavin: Mai tumse bahot pyaar karta hoon.. I really love..

Without completing the sentence he drifted to sleep.. Purvi smiled and caressed his hair..

Purvi(mind): Muje pta hai Kavin tum bhi mujse pyaar karte ho.. Bas kaash ye tum muje nashe ki halat me na bolte..

She pecked her forhead and went away..

A/N: Done with this chapter.. Hope you all like it..

Sorry for late upload.. Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews.. 


End file.
